Aang
Aang is the main protagonist of the animated television series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. He previously fought Edward Elric in the 112th episode of Death Battle, ''Aang VS Edward Elric. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * 'Amaterasu vs Aang' (Completed) * Balance Wizard vs Aang * 'Ben Tennyson vs Aang' (Completed) * 'Captain Planet vs Aang' (Completed) * 'Aang vs. Danny Phantom' (Completed) * 'Aang vs. Edward Elric' (Completed fanon version) * Elementor vs Aang * 'Avatar Aang vs Gon Freecss' (Completed) * 'Gust vs Aang' (Completed) * Aang vs. Izuku * Harry Potter vs. Aang * 'Aang vs. Kyogre' (Completed) * 'Aang VS Lugia' (Completed) * Aang vs Jak * Korra VS Aang * Aang vs Leopold Goenitz (Abandoned) * Link vs Aang * 'Aang vs. Link (Breath of the Wild)' (Completed) * 'Aang vs Lucas' (Completed) * Aang VS Luffy * 'Aang Vs Luka' (Completed) * 'Naruto Uzumaki vs. Aang' (Completed) * 'Natsu Dragneel vs. Aang' (Completed) * 'Po VS Aang' (Completed) * Aang vs Rayquaza (Abandoned) * Aang vs Spyro * Aang vs. Storm * Avatar Aang VS Shigeo "Mob" Kageyama ((Completed)) With Appa * Aang and Appa vs Hiccup and Toothless 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 13 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Base (Marvel) * Captain Pollution (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Cetrion (Mortal Kombat) * Fujin (Mortal Kombat) * Kamen Rider Wizard (Kamen Rider) * Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kratos (God Of War) * Krillin (Dragon Ball) * K.O . (OK K.O. Let's be heroes) * Omi * Pingpong (Xiaolin Chronicles) * Raimundo Pedrosa * Rashid (Street Fighter) * Sorey (Tales of Zestiria) * Steven Universe * Thrall (Warcraft) * Tien (Dragon Ball) * Toichiro Suzuki (Mob Psycho 100) History Like previous Avatars, the air nomad Aang is the reincarnation of Wan after he bound his soul to the light spirit Raava. When Aang learned he is the current Avatar, he feared the life would live and run away from home on his flying Bison Appa before they were taken by a storm. Though Aang manages to save himself and Appa by unconsciously activating his Avatar State to freeze the water around them, they would remain trapped for a century. By the time Aang was freed, he learned that his people have been systematically slaughtered at the start of the Hundred Year War by Fire Lord Sozin. Joined by his new friends, Aang travels to master water, earth, and fire bending to end the Hundred Year War and stop Sozin's grandson, Fire Lord Ozai. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 137 cm | 4'6" *Weight: N/A *Biological Age: 12 *DoD Age: 66 *The 182nd Avatar *Co-Founded the United Republic *Aliases: Kuzon, Twinkle Toes *Favorite food: Egg custard tart Arsenal & Abilities *Airbending **Ba Gua style **Wind manipulation *Waterbending **Northern & Southern styles **Liquid manipulation **Includes ice & mist *Earthbending **Chu Gar Praying Mantis Kung Fu style **Can manipulation stone and rock **Seismic Sense *Firebending **Dancing Dragon style **Plasma & heat manipulation **Can redirect lightning *Energybending *Glider Staff *Avatar State **Gains power & knowledge of previous Avatars through Raava, spirit of light Feats *Redirected Ozai's lightning *Created a barricade around Yu Dao *Split a mountain while asleep *Raised 35.7 million tons of water *Thwarted Koh the Face Stealer *Moved a 358 ton boulder with airbending *Defeated Ozai, Yakone, Combustion Man, Old Iron Weaknesses *Is a pacifist Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Skills: Air Bending, Water Bending, Earth Bending, Fire Bending * Special: Avatar State, Energy Bending Trivia *Aang was orginally going to be Harry Potter's opponent until being replaced by Luke Skywalker, since Wiz and Boomstick felt it would have been very one-sided. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Water Manipulator Category:Wave Manipulators